One Person Can Change Your Life Forever
by xxwaitingxforxthatxmomentxx
Summary: Naomi is a loner but will she find her way in to friendship or will someone make a complete mess of her life? Beginning of the new school year Year 10/15 or 16 years old


**Overall POV!**

The small blonde hair boy was thrown in to the bulletin board on the side of the corridor rather violently. He slid down the wall and slumped on the floor, crying in pain.

"_**Cook! He was only a first year!"**_ Emily yelled at the brown haired thug.

"_**Well he shoulda known better then shouldn't he babes?"**_ He replied putting his arm around her_**. "It's all alright yeah, he'll learn his lesson and I won't have to do it again"**_ Emily rolled her eyes like she always did when he said something that was similar to that statement.

"_**Freddie, have you seen Katie this morning?"**_ Emily asked the brown haired skater as he joined them on the corridor. He shook his head in reply to her.

"_**I'm sorry but no I haven't. She's your sister; doesn't she come to school with you?"**_ He asked. She nodded and he understood. He knew that something had obviously happened between them. Emily and Katie were always arguing and they argued over anything but mostly it was because of the way that Emily acted because however she acted, people always mistook her for Katie and spread the rumours around the school. They hated being twins when it came to school but they still loved that occasional sisterly bond but when Katie ditched Emily whilst walking to school, it messed her day up completely.

They walked in to the classroom that they were due in for to have morning form when they would spend an hour being registered and doing whatever the hell they wanted. With Cook boasting about how he had sex last night whilst Freddie was rolling a cigarette or a spliff. Emily would sit in the corner usually writing in a book that she had with her at all times and Katie would sit next to her reapplying the makeup that she already had, looking in the mirror at herself and perfecting her hair and occasionally gassing them all to death with her hairspray.

They were all shocked when they saw Katie at her desk as it was 10 minutes before the bell rung. She never showed up until the last minute because she was usually doing some unspeakable act in the nearest toilets or outside trying to score a cigarette by flirting with anyone that she could.

"_**God, could it take you any longer to get here?"**_ She asked them. They still stood there confused about what was going on and wondering if they had their drinks spiked that morning in the canteen.

"_**Fucking sit down and stop staring at me yeah?" **_She yelled at them, causing everyone else in the room to look at them. There were only 2 other groups of people in the room but they all looked over and stared.

"_**Oi! What the fuck you looking at? I'll come over there!"**_ Cook yelled at them. They all quickly turned back to their conversations and carried on with where they left off. Emily, Cook and Freddie all sat down and started doing what they usually did.

"_**Cook? Where's JJ?"**_ Emily asked him.

"_**Probably crying somewhere about how he isn't here on time yet"**_ Cook replied. _**"Unlucky bastard, I'd hate to live like he has to." **_

At that moment, a curly haired JJ came running into the room and sat on the chair that belonged to the desk in front of Cook.

"_**Sorry I'm late; there were major problems on the road. You see it's all being dug up for some new crossing. I think its stupid seeing as there's a crossing just a little bit down the street but they need to build a new one because children keep getting hit and 3% of them have been killed from the hits this year so they think that putting a new one in could lower it slightly more so and make it-"**_

"_**Jay, shut up, it's the morning"**_ Cook interrupted, noticing that he was locked on and needed to be shut up. JJ nodded and remained quiet. Katie's phone started to ring and she picked it up quickly.

"_**Effy! Where are you? What really? Yeah, yeah we'll be there before first, bye"**_ She spoke into the phone before ending the call and putting it back on to the table before whispering to the others.

"_**Effy says she's got a few small bottles of vodka for us all so I said that we'd go and meet her after this, just skip whatever lesson we have first yeah?"**_ She asked, they all nodded apart from JJ.

"_**What about me? What am I supposed to do? I mean I don't drink do I? I mean if I did then it would interfere with all my medication and that would take the whole reaction off and I wouldn't be able to cope. Maybe I'll just go to my lesson"**_ He said quickly.

"_**Yeah JJ, you do that if you want to be a square"**_ Katie replied to him in a harsh tone. He just looked down at the desk in silence.

"_**Harsh"**_

**Naomi's POV** (Will remain as Naomi's POV unless stated.)

"_**Harsh"**_

"_**What the hell? What's your problem? Who asked your opinion on anything?"**_ Katie yelled. I looked up to see whether she was actually replying to me and she was. She was staring at me. I rolled my eyes and looked away.

"_**No! Don't look away from me, you listen here ri-"**_ Katie started. I was waiting for the rant to start but instead she was interrupted.

"_**Katie just leave it, no point in getting kicked out of school is there really over a stupid word"**_ Emily interrupted her. Katie nodded and walked out of the room to calm down for a bit. I looked over at Emily and smiled at her. She shook her head at me and looked back towards her friend.

I would be thinking like a complete retard if I thought that she would ever be interested in me, I'm invisible to her most of the time, apart from today.

Maybe this year will be different? Here's to hoping.


End file.
